Why?
by ScarletLillies
Summary: When Lucy 'disappears' Natsu's life changes. He becomes more depressed everyday, and spends more time at her grave. Then a miracle happens. Will Natsu be able to bring Lucy back?
1. Chapter 1

She stood there on the cliff, holding the gun to her head, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I have too. There is nothing left for me..." she said, her hand shaking, probably from fear that he would stop her.

"You don't have to do this Luce! I love you!" he shouted.

This shocked her. Her body froze as he said this. Was it from hearing her nickname? Or that he said he loved her? This only caused her to cry harder. She placed her finger on the trigger.

"You don't have to lie to me, Natsu. I know my place in this world. It doesn't need me anymore. No one does." she said, the tears still coming out.

She backed up till she was on the edge of the cliff. She looked down at the drop, hoping that it would be enough. If it wasn't, the gun would do just fine.

"B-But Lucy! I need you! Everyone needs you! And I'm not lying! I do love you!" he said, trying to convince her.

"Goodbye, Natsu."

_Bang!_

Those were her last words to him. He wasn't able to stop her. She pulled the trigger, sending the bullet right through her head.

Her face was covered in tears, and once the bullet struck, her face was paralyzed with pain, hurt, and sadness.

She was done for. He couldn't stop her. Her body fell back, about to make the drop off the cliff. He tried running after her, tears brimming his eyes, but alas, he was too late. He couldn't even save her body.

He fell to his knees at the edge of the cliff. Tears were now coming out of his eyes.

"LUCY!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I really felt like writing something depressing today. I don't know, I was just in one of those moods. I might continue it, only if you want too. Hell, I will continue it anyway! **

**Baii-Baii!~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously..._

_He fell to his knees at the edge of the cliff. Tears were now coming out of his eyes._

_"LUCY!"_

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia. A loved celestial wizard. She will be forever remembered." Makarov said in the pouring rain.

Lucy's funeral. Everyone was there except Natsu. It was raining, hard. The funeral was enough to put everyone in a mood, but the rain made it even worse.

"That baka Natsu. Not even showing up for her funeral..." Gray whispered to Erza.

"Well he did see her kill herself. He must feel like it's his fault she died. I guess he probably couldn't bear the pain of going to her funeral." Erza whispered back.

Everyone showed great pain on their faces. Most were crying. Others had a look of despair.

"Would anyone like to say a few words?" Makarov asked.

Erza, Levy, Gray, Wendy, and a few others wanted to say their goodbyes.

"Lucy, I'm glad we became friends and that you came to our guild. Rest in piece." Erza said. She put a rose on Lucy's grave.

"Lu-chan. I-I'll miss you..." Levy said, tears streaming down her face. Levy also put down a rose on her best friends grave.

"I'm sorry Natsu isn't here...Goodbye, Lucy." Gray said, a clear wave of desperation on his face.

"Lucy...I'll miss you. You have been a good friend." Wendy said, tears coming out like the rain in the sky.

Everyone said there goodbye's, then there was a moment of silence.

When the funeral was finished, everyone made their departure. Most of the guild was crying, if not then they just had depression written on their faces.

A few hours later, after everyone was gone, a pink-haired dragon slayer came to Lucy's grave. The rain hit his body, coming down harder and harder. If anyone looked at him, they wouldn't be able to tell if he was crying or not. But he was.

"Luce, I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Please...Please forgive me!" he shouted as his tears came out in a pattern like the rains.

He dropped to his knees, withering in pain. As that moment flashbacked into his head, he couldn't help but feel regret and guilt in his stomach.

"Please Luce...Please..." he whispered near her grave, "Come back to me..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Gomen if I'm making you depressed! I've just been having a bad week. I will try to update faster.**

**Baii~!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously..._

_"Please Luce...Please..." he whispered near her grave, "Come back to me..."_

* * *

It had been a week since Lucy's funeral. The guild wasn't the same. No one talked. It was quiet. Natsu was no where to be seen either. People started not coming to the guild anymore. It just wasn't the same without Lucy.

"Mira...what are we gonna do?" Cana said to Mirajane in a soft voice.

"I don't know. It's not like we can bring her back to life. I'm most worried about Natsu though." Mira said, pain in her eyes.

"Mmm. I hope he doesn't go into depression or anything. If he does then..." Cana knew that Mira could tell what she was about to say.

"I know. Lets just wait a while and see how he is doing." Mira concluded.

"Alright."

* * *

_With Natsu..._

Natsu had been very distant the past few days. He hadn't talked to anyone. He was sad, it was obvious. He spent a lot of his time outside on the hill by the outskirts of Magnolia. The hill over-looked the whole town. There was a single oak tree growing on it.

Natsu had went up there again today. He sat down, leaning his back against the tree, looking over all the buildings of the town. A stream of tears had run down his face as he was, yet again, thinking of Lucy.

He would spend a good 2-3 hours sitting there, thinking about Lucy and what he could of done to save her. He would then walk over to the graveyard and visit her grave, usually with a couple of flowers.

Natsu clutched the flowers in his hand, other hand in his pocket. He looked at the ground, his face showing mixed emotions. A few tears had run down his face.

_I'm sorry Lucy...I'm sorry...It's my fault...It's my fault you're gone! I couldn't save you! If only I had payed more attention...then maybe you wouldn't be..._

Natsu fell to his knees, sobbing. He looked up to the sky, rain starting to pour down on his body.

"WHY?! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?!" He screamed to the sky. Tears were now running down his face in great streams.

"I'm sorry Lucy! I'm sorry!"

* * *

_A day later..._

Natsu was once again on the hill. He was lying down, his forearm covering his eyes. A slight smirk opened up on his face.

"Heh, I'm really useless, aren't I? I can't even save a single girl." Natsu said, the smirk still on his face.

He then started remembering everything that had happened before Lucy's fateful day.

* * *

**Depressing story, I know. I'm sorry. Things have been tough for me lately. And I like to write this story to express my feelings. I'll be updating this more.**

**Baii-Baii~!**


End file.
